What I'd Be Without You
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: After experiencing a traumatizing car wreck, Lalavava has come to one of her greatest fears: losing her older brother. It wasn't something she wanted, it just happened. Was it her fault? Will Mandark come back to his sister? Will Lalavava ever forgive herself? Find out as two siblings see that they need each other more than they had thought... CHAPTER 4 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

What I'd be without you-chapter one

Characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Story (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N: I told ya'll I would write a story for Lalavava and Mandark to show their sibling relationship XDD. So yeah this is it, it might be a little surprising and a little shocking (it was when my mom read it) since I'm writing this for a children's show and it may seem a little OOC (especially for Lalavava), but this is just for practice...and maybe a little for fun hehe- I love torturing these guys. All the characters (except the parents) are in college here so yeah Mandark and Deedee will be dating in here (OH NOES!) but that'll be explained later. Okie doke lets go ahead and get this show on the road! *grabs a box of popcorn and hands it to you* want some?

* * *

The water droplets tapped itself against the car's window with a soft, yet audible, pit-pat and slowly the precipitation slid down the glass as if a small tear drop were sliding down someones cheek.

Lalavava placed a hand over her chin as she stared out at the window watching the clouds continuously drop their rain drops carelessly. Watching the rainfall had always been calming for the young goth. For a reason, no one knows, but it just was. She felt more at peace when it was raining. Like everything around her that was a cry for trouble would disappear and she could be lost in the rains soothing and silent taps.

Lalavava turned her head slightly to look at her older brother, Susan "Mandark" Astromonov- although most people just call him Mandark.

Lalavava continued to stare at her brother before turning her head away. "How much longer till we get home?" the eighteen year old asked sighing in a bored manner.

Mandark squinted as he leaned forward a little in his divers seat trying to see through the heavy rain and at the road ahead. "Hopefully not that much longer," he muttered more or less to himself blinking his eyes, so his vision could clear. "We're on the highway I think."

"Well I hope so. 'Cause knowin' now that we're on the highway, I sorta feel...a bit uneasy."

"Don't worry Lala we'll make it," Mandark reassured his sister, but with the concern tone that he had, Lalavava was not so sure. "As long," Mandark continued after a pause, "as we drive slow and easy, and there are no stupid drivers acting...you know, stupid, then I'm sure we'll be fine."

Lalavava grew quiet here for a moment before sighing anxiously. "Okay," she agreed irresolute squirming in her seat. The goth looked out the window once again and stood soundless until she said, "hey, thanks for picking me up from college today. Really. I-I appreciate it."

"No prob Lala," Mandark replied smiling softly to himself. "I'm actually glad you called because it got me out of work early."

"Aw is Clucky Chucks getting too rough for you?" Lalavava snickered. Mandark grumbled something inaudibly that made Lalavava laugh while shaking her head before looking at the gray blanketed sky. _Tease_.

After a second or two Lalavava felt herself beginning to yawn. Mandark seemed to notice for he had said, "You know if you're tired you can go to sleep."

Lalavava shook her head in denial. "I have to stay awake," she mumbled. "What for?" Mandark snapped confused. Lalavava only shrugged.

"It's okay Lalavava," Mandark inquired more gently. "It's gonna be a while before we get there with this rain and all."

"You sure?" Lalavava asked self-consciously looking up at Mandark with droopy eyes. Mandark vaguely nodded.

And with that, Lalavava rested her head against the cold window using her arms as her pillow and slowly black curtains began to fall over her eyes until the world all around went into a black void and left her to her dreams.

-X-

"Lalavava, turn your music down. Your gonna blow out your eardrums."

Lalavava let out a snort as a jarred of thunder tore her away from her mind. The sky was now pitch black with no stars peeking out in the sky due to the clouds wanting to stay out longer.

Lalavava quickly lifted up her head and groaned softly in pain as she rubbed her jaw. "What are you talking about?" she barked annoyed at the fact that her older brother had the nerve to wake her up from her beauty sleep. "Your music!" Mandark hissed menacingly. "It's too loud!" Lalavava frowned softly in puzzlement. "Mandark," she replied calmly, "my phone is in my bag in the backseat. It's not on me."

"Then where is that music coming from?"

Lalavava shook her head at her brother with a frown before looking at the road ahead and her furrowed brow dissipated rapidly.

Just down the street, a 18-wheeler was driving their way over to Lalavava and Mandark in a careless and reckless manner. In fact if Lalavava's eyes were working correctly, the driver was riding a bit to fast and crazy like and slid from side to side. Was the driver drunk or something?

Lalavava's heart suddenly stopped. "Mandark," she whispered fearfully. "That car... Do you see that-"

"-Yes I see that car."

Lalavava sunk into her seat as a chill ran down her spine. Her fingers dug into the seat. "Mandark, I don't like the way he's driving," Lalavava squeaked. "Lalavava it's fine," Mandark said an edge in his voice.

"Mandark I think he's gonna-"

"Lalavava we're not gonna get hit!"

"Manda-!"

Her voice got caught dead in her throat as a hard and horrific blow clashed against the side of the car causing the gray SUV to swirl in a circle. Lalavava screamed in terror and grabbed a hold of the dashboard while closing her eyes tightly. With all his might, Mandark tried to get the car to stop moving, but to no avail.

The car was out of control.

Lalavava noticed and, as fast as she could, she grabbed onto the wheel trying to help her brother, but had only made things worse.

The car swiveled and turned and squealed until finally it had reached at a railing on the highway and crashed a gaping hole through the metal with a loud crash along with it.

Lalavava let out a deafening scream as did Mandark as they were sent flying down a steep hill, but then were interrupted as the SUV did a flip in the air.

Everything had went into slow motion at that point. Glass broke. Metal crashed. Everything was a swirly haze as the world spun. The car continued to flip about four more times until finally splinters, trees, and glass was heard being crushed against the other.

And with a flash of white everything went still and black.

* * *

A/N: BAHAHAHAHAHA I DID IT! Just the first chapter and I already jumped into the plot. One of my editors said that it's good to just jump into the plot like that because it gets the readers going...literally. So hopefully ya'll enjoyed this or at least it got your emotions all put of whack. Hahaha! I love doing this to people (no offense guys I'm just a writer having fun). I really want to hear what you guys think of my stories. I know in my profile I said 'don't critique my stories' but I'm going to take that piece out so ya'll are allowed to give me constructive cristism. I think I really need it so I can improve more and pursue to my dreams. So please review my stories. Don't be shy now! Also don't be rude okay. Just tell me what you think of my story or what I need to change and just be on with your life. Alrighty then see ya'll next time for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

What I'd Be Without You- chapter two

Characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Story (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N: UGH! Such a long chapter and it took me a couple of days to even finish it because I wrote it down from my journal. But it was so worth it. XDD Sorry guys it took me a long time (at least it was a long time for me) to get this up, but I've been sort of busy this last month of school and all. It seems all the teachers go crazy with tests and homework on the last few days/weeks of school. :/ Oh well at least summer is going to be here and I'll be able to finish this story a little faster. Okay I'll go ahead and shut up so you can get to reading *Sprints off to doing homework.*

* * *

The black-haired girl slowly and groggily fluttered open her eyes. _Where am I_? With a stiff moan the girl began moving, but only found herself sucking in her breath as a struck of pain shot through her body. She stopped and let out a soft whimper.

_ What happened_? she thought her head fuzzy. _And why am I upside down_?

With another pained, silent moan, Lalavava slowly brought up her hand and placed a thumb on a red button that was holding her seat buckle in. with a swift push, the seat belt let loose, slapping her across the face along the way, and Lalavava tumbled to the ground. Lalavava Squeaked in pain trying to hold back her tears. After a few moments of resting and waiting for the pain to subside, the young college student brought herself upright, her arms shaking from sudden weakness. Turning her whole body around until she sat on her bottom, arms and legs splayed out, the goth faced the damaged car's door and with a kick of her foot, the door swung open with enormous force and broke off making the glass window crack and fall onto the grass in tiny shaped of sharp crystals. Lalavava held her breath. _I'm gonna have to fix that later_, she thought abashed. And she began crawling out of the station wagon, groaning as she did.

Prickly and sharp texture of glass and grass scraped against her hand. She noticed tiny spots of blood on the newly fresh, wet dark green grass.

Lalavava lifted herself up and once she was on her feet, she wobbled around for a bit before stopping and looked towards the sky, the ground, her right, and then to her left soaking in her surroundings. The full moon hovered over the world like a giant flashlight allowing anyone to see through the darkness without a problem. Grass and tree's softly looked like as their green leaves and stems decided to have their chance to glow a mellow green.

Lalavava didn't understand.

Where was she? What was this place? Why did her body hurt so much? And why was there blood everywhere?

Suddenly she realized. "The car," she gasped softly.

The car. The loud music. The flashing lights. The crazy driver. Mandark...

"M-Mandark?" Lalavava muttered quivering as all the memories began collecting themselves.

Mandark was in the car. And he was driving. And the crazy drunk driver hit them. And the driver hit them on the side of...

"Mandark!" Lalavava screeched her voice breaking in her dry throat. With a jerk the goth began running towards the crashed car until her knee twisted and she fell to the ground with a yelped grunt.

A hot sensation ran up her leg as she laid on the ground limply. Raising up her head after a moment she whimpered like a whipped pup. "Mandark," she cried out with a wail.

She was answered by silence.

Lalavava moaned sickly and lifted herself up, but due to her weak arms she fell back onto the ground with a paf. "Mandark!" she pleaded more loudly and sternly.

Still there was silence.

Lalavava growled with agitation. "Mandark, if you're playing a joke it isn't funny."

Her brother yet still remained deadly quiet.

Lalavava's pants could only be heard before her menacing growls had echoed throughout the woods. "I... have to... Get up- Mandark!"

Finally the goth was able to stand up onto her own two feet. Wetness was felt oozing down her leg. Lalavava ignored it. She'll check on it later.

With each and short limps of her leg, Lalavava went over to the car where she stopped near the side of where the drivers seat was. Since the window was busted this had allowed Lalavava be able to swiftly punch the window with her fist and then with her arm unlocked the car and back away quickly as the door swung open with a eerie creak. Lalavava crawled inside the car and a shiver ran up her spine making her breath shake. "Mandark," she muttered breathlessly in sympathy as she saw her brother hanging upside down, unconscious, the seat belt as his support.

Cautiously, Lalavava pressed the red button and unbuckled the seat belt, making sure that the metal part did not smack her brother like it had with her, and when her brother fell she caught him just in time numbly in her arms. With a grunt of struggle the goth began pulling her brother out by his under arms and was finally able to pull the black haired man out.

After that, as gently as she could, Lalavava laid his head on her lap. She stared at him for a second or two before lightly tapping his face trying to wake him up. "Mandark," she had squeaked on accident without meaning too.

Many cuts and scrapes and bruises covered his face and arms while he stared up at his sister, eyelids still closed. Dirt and tiny spikes of tree bark and grass stains as well as spots of painted blood covered his t-shirt and jeans. And his hair...

Something warm and wet seeped onto Lalavava's hand which was holding onto the back of Mandark's head. What was it? With a shaky hand Lalavava pulled her hand away, looked down at it and gasped, eyes widening in bewilderment.

The color of red had painted her hand and the girl turned her hand around, her skin looked like as if it glittered from the red wet stuff. _What has that driver done to you?_ Lalavava thought bitterly and astonished still examining her hand, face contorting as if she were about to become sick. After a moment she hung her hand into the air and stared straight ahead, her brow knitting together in curiosity. Where was the driver anyway? Why did he leave them there especially since the wreck was his fault? Why hadn't the driver come and helped the poor duo?

Lalavava shook her head vigorously. _Forget about the driver_! Lalavava scolded to herself. Mandark needed her, not the driver! Lalavava stared down at her brother.

She noticed how his arm was angled funny and all that covered it was dried and fresh red liquid from elbow to wrist. Lalavava shivered. Was he even alive? He looked a little too pale to be alive, but still...was he?

Slowly with almost a hesitant, Lalavava bent over and placed her ear next to her brother's lips and sucked in her breath and held it.

Silence.

She listened some more not daring to breathe no matter how much her lungs were beginning to plead for air.

After what almost seemed like eternity to Lalavava, a small breath was felt tickling her ear. Lalavava laughed silently with relief and joy. "I knew you couldn't go away that fast," she whispered tearfully to him even though he couldn't hear. She stared at Mandark for long minutes before getting up onto her feet. "C'mon Mandark," she started gingerly helping her brother up. "Lets get you fixed up."

Once she had wrapped one of her brothers arm (the good one) over her shoulder, she had wrapped one hand around his waist for support, and with the other, like a vine curled her fingers around her brothers hand, that hung limply over her shoulder, and softly hopped over to a lone tree that was five feet away from the wrecked station wagon. The moon's mellow gaze smacked itself against the tree as if showing Lalavava the way to getting out of this nightmare. If only that were true. If it were true, she'd would be out of this mess and wake up in the morning the sun bright and happy and be able to say "it was all just a dream."

When she had made it to the tree, Lalavava carefully, silently instructing herself to be gentle, sat Mandark onto the ground his back leaning against the tree. She sat him, or at least tried, in a comfortable sitting up position before grabbing the arm that was in a weird and awkward angle and placed it over Mandarks stomach, grimacing as more blood oozed out. "Alright," Lalavava sighed sullenly when she had let go of her brother's arm. "Time to look for some bandages." And with that, Lalavava limped over towards the car.

Walking over to Mandark's side of the car, Lalavava crawled inside and found her hand resting on a wet puddle. _I don't want to know_, she thought disgustedly after a slight pause and made her way to the back seat. Bags laid carelessly down on the hood of the car, zippers unzipped and clothes and objects all in one scattered pile. Lalavava huffed into the air making her bangs fly up. "You couldn't have made this easier?" she muttered irritably, glaring.

Under the pile she searched through, pushing past random clothes, and other objects, Lalavava had found a floral blue dress. Lalavava stared at it in awe for a second or two before drawing the dress out and held it close to her.

The fabric was just the right material to hold just about anything. Even a injury like what Mandark had.

Lalavava stared at the dress somewhat pitifully. _But it's my mom's dress_, she thought almost disappointingly. Her mother had given Lalavava her dress hoping that Lalavava would some day wear a different color other than black and other dark colors, but Lalavava never wore it. She did keep it though to at least show her mother she attempted to have it around with her. _I don't think mom would really appreciate her dress being ripped...then again, she'd be more upset if Mandark died_. Lalavava sighed.

It'll have to do.

Clutching The dress, the goth crawled out of the car. She grabbed onto the cars' tire for support, wincing as she did, and stood on her feet and sauntered over to her brother, limping. Sitting on her knees in front of him, she stared tiredly at him. "You look so pitiful right now," she muttered in sympathy. She looked down at the dress. "Sorry mom," she apologized solemnly and began tearing the fabric apart. Lalavava recoiled with each rip as the tearing roared and echoed all around her.

How alone she felt at that moment with her unconscious brother looking after her.

After tearing three pieces, Lalavava grabbed the longest piece of fabric and gingerly with her hand grabbed Mandark's arm grimacing as she did. She wanted to fix the arm back to the way it was suppose to be, but she wasn't sure if that was the right call. She didn't want to make her brother's injury worse. That would be the last thing she'd wanted to do.

As softly as she could, Lalavava lifted up her brother's arm and placed the fabric under the arm, careful to measure where the wound was, and located the arm over it. She then grabbed both ends of the blue cloth and wrapped it over Mandark's shoulder tying a knot - she was careful not to let it be too tight or too loose however - making a slang for her brother's wounded arm.

Lalavava finally pulled her hands away and examined her work. She tilted her head to the side slightly as she studied him. _I wonder if his head is okay_, the goth thought quizzically to herself. Lalavava reached over and placed a hand behind Mandark's head. After a second she pulled her hand away and looked down at the palm of her hand, observing it. "I don't see anymore blood," she admitted still staring at her hand. She then looked up at Mandark dropping her hand. "So I guess you're okay," she shrugged.

Mandark remained dead silent.

Lalavava took a deep and heavy breath slowly closing her eyes. "I wish you could say something," she mumbled sadly staring at the wet grass. After a moment Lalavava grabbed another piece of fabric and looked down at her right leg. _I wonder if it's okay_, she thought. Lalavava gently pressed down on her right thigh. It was wet and fresh and a long line of a dark colored red ran down her black jeans. Even though she couldn't see it that well, she could still see the dark wet spot. Lalavava sighed feeling suddenly weary. "This is going to be a long night," she muttered before standing.

Lalavava grabbed onto the end of her pant leg and split the bell bottoms in half until the tear had reached up all the way to her thigh. Lalavava then ripped the rest of the split pant leg off making the one side of her jeans into shorts and to only reveal a bloodied leg that looked like as if someone was trying to spray paint her thigh with a can of red paint. Lalavava sucked in her breath as she examined the damage. She shook her head in slight shock. Who knew that a car wreck could cause so much damage.

Using the fabric that Lalavava had picked up, she wrapped the fabric around her thigh where most of the bleeding was coming from making sure that she didn't tie the wrap too tightly on the poor leg. When the knot was tied, Lalavava finally lifted her back up straight and looked towards the sky. A droplet had sparkled from the moon's light bouncing off before the water teardrop fell from the tree's leave and crashed onto the ground in a calming manner multiplying as it hit the ground. _Just like the car,_ Lalavava thought staring at the formed droplets. She sighed looking away. _I need to try and find help...and not just for me..._

Lalavava looked at her brother. "I'll be back Mandark," she told him walking away even though she knew he couldn't hear. She walked over to the hill.

Due to her leg burning severely, Lalavava was forced to drag herself on her knees. Her fingers dug into the earth's ground as her teeth grinded and with all her might pulled herself up the hill slowly, grunting with effort.

Finally after a few minutes of climbing the large hill, the eighteen year old girl was able to make it to the top and she stood onto her feet peeved that it had taken her a long time to make it.

Lalavava dusted off at her knee's before in the loudest voice she could produce called out: "Hello! Can anyone help?"

She was answered by her echoes.

She tried again: "Hello! There's a wreck down here and my brother's hurt! Can someone help?"

She was yet still answered by her echoes. Lalavava whimpered feeling the hope in her heart beginning to fade away. "Is there anybody?" she cracked desperately.

Silence.

Lalavava huffed both vexed and disappointed. "Looks like it's up to me," she confirmed with a soft whisper before turning on her heels and walked back in a hopeless way, her walks short and shoulders slumped over as if hunching her back. Her mind swarmed with many worries and fears like a giant wave of water crashing down onto the shore.

She was only one person! How was she going to save both Mandark and herself and cure their injuries? She was no doctor. She was no nurse. She was no professional health staff person. So, how was she going to help her and her brother survive until someone does come to help?

...If someone even bothers to come and help...

-X-

* * *

A/N: OMG! What will happen to Lalavava and Mandark? Will Mandark still be alive before his time comes? Will someone come and help them? Will their parents find out about their accident? Stay tuned for the third chapter :3


	3. Chapter 3

What I'd Be Without You- chapter three

Characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Story (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N: HIIIIIIIII! IM BAAAAAAAACK WITH CHAPTER 3! *Sighs* I really got to start updating this story faster I'm starting to lose all my ideas for this GAH! AHAHA but anyway I got my first review on this story :D I was surprised that I got a review on this one and a little scared bc I was thinking somebody was going to say this story is stupid, but then I looked and I was so happy about the review that it inspired me to keep writing this story even if sometimes I'm like "I dun wunt to do anything." but yeah it really made me happy and awesome so thank you XDD I really appreciate it. It warmed my heart. Alright nuff this mushy talk lets get on with the story!

* * *

-X-

"Do you think they're alright?"

Windbear looked up at his wife before looking back at the window. "I don't know Oceanbird," he sighed. "But I'm sure our little saplings are just fine."

"I don't know Windbear," Oceanbird replied anxiously. "I feel like something is off." She paused. "W-what should we do?" she asked hopping up on and down on the heels of her feet. Windbear had only shrugged not looking up at Oceanbird. "Just wait patiently and hope that our children make it home safely."

Oceanbird rubbed her arms up and down as if suddenly cold. "Something does not feel right though Windbear," the red-headed woman trembled on her words. "I-it's as if the spirits are trying to tell me something has gone terribly wrong, but I'm not understanding. It's like I'm having one of those... as Susan's and Olga's little friends' mother saids... a mothers' instinct."

Windbear stared at his wife before smiling compassionately at her, walked towards her, and placed a comforting arm around her. "Do not fret Oceanbird," he reassured as Oceanbird began rubbing her arms even harder and faster than before and chewed her bottom lip much like her daughter does. "I am pretty sure our little flower sprouts are doing just fine. Pondering about them is not helping you or them. It's only hurting _you_ on the inside."

Oceanbird hummed softly. "You're probably right," she agreed smiling weakly. "Them being late is probably because of the traffic jam due to this rain."

Windbear smiled satisfying at this while inclining his head into a nod as if proud to hear Oceanbird's answer.

"But maybe I should call Deedee and be sure."

Windbear sighed irritatingly while dropping his head as Oceanbird walked away from the hippie and into the kitchen. Windbear shook his head and placed his hands over his hips. "Sometimes I just don't have control over this family," he said disappointingly.

Still rubbing her arms as if attempting to wipe some skin off, Oceanbird went over to the sink and next to it was a plain white phone. With a shaky hand, Oceanbird grabbed the phone and began dialing a number. Once she was done, Oceanbird placed the phone over her ear that had a star shaped earring in it.

One ring.

Then two.

And then three.

"Hello?"

"Deedee?"

"Oh hi Mrs.A!" a cheery shrill rang the receiver like chiming bells. "What brings you to call?"

Oceanbird laughed nervously at this. Why was she sweating so much? "Deedee sweetie, I was wondering if you have seen Susan and Olga," Oceanbird asked stumbling on her words. Deedee went silent. "You mean Mandark and Lalavava?"

"Yes."

Deedee 'tsked'. "No ma'am I haven't... have you?"

"Deedee, dear, that is why I called. I haven't seen them."

Deedee giggled awkwardly. "Oops, hehe! Sorry about that! Anyway no I haven't, but Dexter was the last person to see Mandark before he left, so I'll ask if he's heard anything from him and get back to you, okay?"

Oceanbird nodded. "Groovy," she said monotone seemingly the least bit satisfied. "Thank you."

"No prob Mrs.A."

And with that a speed dial went through. Oceanbird clicked the phone off and faced the phone down onto the kitchen sink's counter. She sighed shakily. _Something is very wrong_, Oceanbird thought worriedly. _But I still can't put my finger on it_. Oceanbird exited the kitchen and went back to her husband in the living room. "Well," Windbear asked dully as his wife walked up to him. "Have they seen Susan or Olga?" Oceanbird shook her head. Windbear let out a soft groan of exasperation. "Somethings not right Windbear," Oceanbird said frantically. "I can _feel_ it."

"Oceanbird all is well-"

"-But you don't know that!"

Windbear sighed tiredly at this. This night was not going well. "Alright Oceanbird," he said placing a hand over his face. "You can call Olga and Susan if you want. because you're starting to make me scared too. So, go on, call them."

Without a moments hesitation, Oceanbird hastily ran back to the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed her youngest daughter's cell number, her hands shaking tremendously. When Oceanbird was done, she placed the phone over her ear and chewed her lip aggressively.

One ring...two rings...three rings...four rings.

"Hi, this Lalavava Astromonov! I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Unless though if you're Mandark: For getta' 'bout it!"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP_!

Oceanbird sighed as she pulled the phone away and pressed end. She threw the phone down onto the table with a thud before smacking her head against the counter and wrapped her arms over her head. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and like as if she needed to throw up from nerves. And to her that wasn't normal.

She heard footsteps softly paddling across the surface of the carpet floor and a pair of clean, pale and bare feet came into view. Oceanbird stared at them and then felt a hand touch her back making a cold chill run down her spine. The hand began rubbing the woman's back soothingly. "Don't worry Oceanbird. They will be here soon," Windbear cooed compassionately. Oceanbird only sniffled in response.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Oceanbird had jerked with a startle and quickly picked up the phone and answered a bit too quick and jumpy. "Olga?" Oceanbird squeaked out desperately. A somewhat frightened females voice came through. "Uh, no Mrs, A. This is Deedee."

"Oh," was all Oceanbird replied. Deedee seemed to hesitate as she spoke: "yeah so uhm, I asked Dexter-"

"Has he heard of them?"

Deedee paused. "Well I was just getting to that," she said meekly. "Anyway no he hasn't heard of them yet, but we promise to keep a sharp eye out, okay?"

Oceanbired stayed quiet as the girls words echoed in her head until they decided to soak into her brain: _no he hasn't heard of them yet..._

Oceanbird sighed heavily and looked down at her feet. An empty hole formed into the pit of her stomach as she clutched her abdomen tightly. "Groovy," Oceanbird strained smiling gravely through the pain the struck her heart like a cold icicle. "Is there... anything else you need?" Deedee asked shyly.

"... No..."

"Okay well... I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you dearie."

"You're welcome Mrs.A," Deedee said blindly as if sympathetic for the poor woman and before Oceanbird could say goodbye Deedee had hung up. Oceanbird let out a silent whimper sounding much like a lost pup on the road. She dropped the phone onto the table and let it roll out of her hand carelessly as if not giving a care if the machine would fall off the table or not. Windbear gave his wife a quizzical look. "Well have they _seen_ Susan or Olga?" he asked squirming his feet around. Oceanbird shook her head, in a daze, at this before an awkward squeak escaped her lips and she covered her face with both hands trying her very hardest not to burst into a flurry of tears. But it was hard not too. Oh, so very hard. Windbear tried to grinned softly to his wife but had only felt a twitch on his lips. He gently patted his wifes back who in turn placed her head over his shoulder, hands off her face, and placed in front of her as if praying. Which to be honest she secretly was praying for the sake of her two lovechilds that she held dear to her heart. "Don't worry Oceanbird. We had taught our little ones how to stay strong wherever they are," Windbear said trying to sound cheerful but it didn't seem to help the red-head from her worries. Oceanbird shook her head vaguely not looking up at Windbear.

"But not enough..."

-X-

"...But we promise to keep a sharp eye out, okay?"

The other line stayed quiet as Deedee pressed the end button on her cell phone and slammed the electronic down. With a heavy and irritated huff, the blonde propped her elbows onto the counter and placed head into her hands. She then looked up towards the heavens and smoothed down her blonde hair all the while taking deep, gaspy breaths. Dexter watched with curiosity in his eyes. "Is everything okay?" he asked. Deedee snorted. "No," she answered dryly. She then inhaled a fresh of air before exhaling the air out of her body. "Where do you think they are Dex?" Deedee asked a loud not looking at her brother. Dexter could only shrug. "I don't know," he mumbled more or less to himself.

"Do you think something bad happened to them?" Deedee said frantically. Dexter sighed at his older sisters rhetorical question and walked over to the kitchen table. "I have no clue Dee," he said grabbing a chair and sitting in it just as his pet, Monkey, entered the kitchen, jumped on Dexter's legs and crawled up on the scientists' shoulder and sat there with a confident and determined look. Dexter glanced at his primate for a pet before looking back at Deedee. "The only way to know is to call."

Deedee stared reluctantly at the phone. "Do you think they'll answer?" she asked hesitant. Dexter stared at his sister stupidly while Monkey cooed softly to himself as if chatting with an imaginary friend. "Dee," Dexter started dully. "It's you. Of course they will answer. Especially Mandark."

Deedee considered this for a moment biting on her lip until it started to feel as if someone was stabbing it before grabbing her cell once more and dialed Mandark's number first. She then pressed it against her ear and chewed her fingernails pensively.

One ring had passed. Then a second. Then lastly a third and a fourth ring.

"I'm sorry, but the caller could not be contacted by this dial. Please hang up the phone and try again. This is a recording."

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_!

Deedee hung up. "They didn't answer," she muttered hoarsely looking at her brother with worry in her baby blue eyes. Dexter scratched at his head. "Did you try Mandark's?"

"That was Mandark's."

"...Then try Lalavava's."

Deedee grumbled inaudibly at this, picked up the phone and dialed her youngest friends number. With each ring the phone produced Deedee could feel her heart flutter and jump from unease. _Please answer_. Three rings had passed before Deedee finally gave up and groaned with agitation and dropped the phone all the while sulking to herself. Something really wasn't right. Neither have the two Astromonov siblings ever not picked their friends call. In fact every time they called, Mandark and Lalavava would fight over who would pick up the phone to answer. Every time Deedee would call, Lalavava had told Deedee that Mandark would literally push everyone out of his way, even his mandroids, just to get to her. And while Lalavava said that she will never answer the phone, when Dexter called, she would, usually, be the one to answer. Even if there was bitterness in her voice she'd still answer her friends' phone calls. Deedee balled her hands into fists while staring at a cabinet and observing the wood lines. "I don't like this Dex," she croaked timorous. "They have always answered our calls. They never just leave their phones like that."

"Well Deedee," Dexter replied afterwards. A weird feeling of worry, scared, and nervousness creeped into the pit of his stomach and twisted itself into a knot. "The only thing we can do now is to wait and see what comes up. One of them is bound to let us know what happened... or, uh, at least someone will eventually."

Deedee sighed at what her brother said and fiddled with the necklace's lace with a half shaped heart around her neck with bold letters that said **_'BF _**' on it; a necklace that Mandark had given her just a few months ago for Christmas. "Okay," Deedee whispered inaudibly barely even moving her lips as she stared blankly at the necklace.

-X-

* * *

A/N:Eh, not too proud of this chapter but whatever. This is my first time writing about a car wreck so XDD. Just wanted to clear up, this chapter happens right when Lala and Mandark get into the wreck and they're knocked out. UGH! I hope I got these guys sound like themselves. Especially Oceanbird and Windbear since bc they're the main characters for this ficcy. Alright I gotta get going and write the fourth chapter. SO MUCH WORDS! Lol. :3 See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

What I'd Be Without You- chapter four

Characters (c) Genndy Tartavosky, and Cartoon Network

Story (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N: If you want to know why I'm so strong on sibling bonds, it's bc I lost a brother. I know what it feels like to lose a brother. And I almost lost a sister, but thank god I didn't lose her! So this is why I write mostly for Lalavava and her brother Mandark bc they remind me of my brother. I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but at the time I didn't really think about it (nor did I have the courage to tell anyone), but I got over my fear and just decided to let y'all know why I write little things like this and why I'm so strong and detailed about sibling bonds. Alright I won't bother y'all about this anymore, I just wanted to let you guys know that. If any of y'all want to review this story, then please go ahead. I like to hear what you think so far of my story. It keeps me updated. \^u^/

* * *

-X-

The young black-haired girl stared at the new damaged boy in front of her. With each sharp gasp of breaths he took and didn't took, Lalavava would hold her own breath. She knew her older brother was trying his very hardest to not go into the light, but for how much longer, she did not know.

Seeing that the slang that was holding Mandark's injured arm was now covered in fresh blood, that had seeped through the blue fabric and stained his white t-shirt, Lalavava had ripped another piece of the dress and stuffed it into her brothers slang. Immediately, red liquid squeezed its way onto the rough and smooth fabric. Lalavava huffed. _Why did it have to be us?_ She thought sulking.

Feeling her leg tighten where the wound was at, Lalavava inspected her leg before loosening the grip of the fabric around her thigh. She sighed silently with relief as her leg numbed out. _I wish I could find some help_, Lalavava thought sadly. At first for a little while her head unconsciously looked up towards the sky, soaking in the full moons bright light before looking back at her brother, sympathy growing in her violet eyes. She had cocked an eyebrow as she watched Mandark's chest heaving up and down slowly and steadily. Slowly, the raven haired girl sat up on her knees in front of him and placed two of her fingers next to his throat and pressed down against the carotid to feel a pulse.

And much to her relief, she did feel a pulse.

Tiny heartbeats pounded softly against her fingers, like gentle beats of the drums, as her brother fought hard to stay alive. It, for some reason, amazed her how, during this moment, most people would have already given up their lives just so they could suffer the injuries and pain no longer. But not her older brother.

It was as if he would rather suffer his injuries than fade away from the pain like a withered flower. For a nerd who was brittle and weak physically, it was, as her parents pretty much explained, his determination that kept him going and stayed strong mentally rather than physically. And although Lalavava wouldn't admit it, or let it be known, that was probably one of the few things she had admired most about her brother. His determination.

After a moment, Lalavava pulled her hand away from Mandark and with a soft voice asked her brother, "you are trying so hard to stay... aren't you?"

Mandark didn't answer.

With a grunt, Lalavava quickly stood up and trotted over to the car and crawled inside. W_here the heck is my phone?_ She asked herself as she searched for her phone on her hands and knees. Her hands fumbled around as she searched through bags and such. Where the heck was that dang phone of hers?

She continued to look for the phone using her hands still as a guide until she felt what it seemed to be a necklace of some sort. Feeling shaky, Lalavava pried the object out and inspected it.

It was a cross.

The girl let her thumb gently swipe over the wooden object. Suddenly she felt a fueling anger bubbling up inside her. What was a cross doing in the car in the first place? Who had put this cross in the car? Was this just some sick joke? Was this cross put in the car on purpose? Did they put it in for good luck... or was it for bad luck? Lalavava crawled out of the car, all the while clutching the cross tightly in her hand. Once out, the raven haired girl let the moons' light ray shine down on the cross and she could get a better look of the cross.

Question after question after question were thought up more and more and crashed into her disoriented mind like a rock being smashed to the ground. She could feel the anger grow more and more and fuel her soul until it boiled itself into a new set of fury in her heart just screaming to be released.

It wasn't fair!

First a stupid drunk driver had to mess up her day by driving like a maniac just because he had decided to drink and drive. Then she and her brother get hit because of the dumb as a post driver, almost killing her. And now... and now because of it all, her brother was probably slowly dying as she was still alive waiting for someone to come and help, or at the least for her to find her phone to call for help, but instead all she found was some wooden two sticks that were tied together to make a T cross!?

"Well I've had it!" Lalavava yelled at the cross and then, with as much strength she had left in her, the eighteen year old goth threw the necklace as far as she could and watched it fly before the object fell over by a small puddle of water. She was so angry at everything and everyone that she hadn't notice the sudden tears that formed in her eyes. But when she did notice she shook her head vigorously, taking a small step back. _No, no, no tears,_ she told herself. _No, no tears at all. Thats what babies do and you're not a baby so no... tears..._

An awkward squeak escaped her lips making her jump in bewilderment and puzzlement and the next thing she knew- and regretted she collapsed to the ground on her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach, shaking her head no as tears streamed down on her face. She had lost practically almost everything. Her faith. Her hope. Her courage. All just down the drain. And slowly as she knew it, she was slowly losing her brother. _God why am I crying like a baby?_ She thought bitterly as she sobbed silently even harder. _This is what babies do! I'm not a baby! I just got into some car wreck! What is wrong with me?_

At this Lalavava lifted up her head to look at her brother. The wind that blew quickly dried up her tears making it seem as if she hadn't cried at all. And truthfully she wished she hadn't cried, but at the same time she felt relieved. It was as if all the pressure that laid in her heart like an anchor wrapping itself around her and pulling her down to the ground had now lifted up.

Or so she liked to think.

After a deep breath of calming her emotions, the eighteen year old slowly stood up, despite the pain in her leg, and slumped over to him.

Once she was there, she then sat on her knees in front of him and took a breath feeling extremely exhausted from the injury in her leg. She took a small break for a minute and then looked up at him with almost a cold stare. She just suddenly felt angry towards him and for what, she didn't know, but she just wanted to yell and smack at him. Was it because he hasn't woken up to let her know he's alright? Was it because he didn't listen to her when the car was coming? Was it because that maybe, just maybe, it was actually his fault that they got into the car wreck in the first place?  
Or... was she just angry with herself and just wanted to take it out on her brother?  
"Why can't you just say something!" She exclaimed at her brother hands in fists ready to knock someone's face in.

Mandark had only stood soundless.

Lalavava growled. "Just get up already will ya!" She yelled even louder and wished that she had taken it back, but instead stood her ground.

Mandark yet continued to lay there as if just to aggravate her, but she knew he wouldn't ever dare do that.

Lalavava groaned in agitation at this and whipped around her back towards her brother. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest while sulking to herself. She kept this way for a moment before sighing heavily as she felt more tears form into her eyes. "We're never going to get out of here, are we?" She murmured quietly in distress grabbing a piece of grass, crumpling it in her fingers, and then tossed it to the ground.

And within a matter if seconds all her worries washed away as a phone began ringing in her brothers jeans pocket.

With a haste pace, Lalavava quickly dug into her brothers pocket her heart jumping and fluttering with each ring that was heard. When she pulled the phone, the eighteen year old flipped open the phone before pressing it against her ear, her hands shaking tremendously. "H-hello?" She croaked out in a hoarse whisper.

"Olga? Sweetie is that you?"

Lalavava gasped. "M-mom?"

"Oh my goodness Olga, I am so glad you answered! I have been trying to contact your brother and you, but neither of you would answer. What happened? Where are you? Is your brother still there with you?"

Lalavava found herself staring at the ground in total bewilderment. She had no idea what to say after hearing her mother's voice. She couldn't tell if she was relieved or if she was angry hearing her mother. She tried to let her tongue talk, but only found a gush of air rushing out of her. And it was only then when she noticed her tears, she let out what seemed like a snort and bit her lip to keep herself from sobbing loudly. Oceanbird began to fret about this. "Olga whats wrong? Are you crying?"

Lalavava seemed to sniffle at this as she fought hard to keep her tears in. "No," she replied with a stuffy nose. Oceanbird was heard sighing. "Olga don't lie," she scolded, but yet gently. "I can tell when your crying."

_Dangit, _was Lalavava's only thought.

"Olga, can I talk to your brother, please?"

Her heart stopped with a jerked halt and a knot twisted into her stomach making her become very nauseous. In hesitation, the young girl turned her head to look at her brother. She bit her lip almost to the point where her lip began to bleed. "He...can't t-talk right now," she said as she felt her injured leg twitch. Oceanbird sounded confused by this. "Why not?" She asked in suspicion.

Here Lalavava remained eerily quiet as the wind howled softly in her ears and in her loose ponytail. The leaves on the trees shook and shivered as if chilled by the cool nights air. Lalavava felt herself shiver as well, but not from the cold.

"Olga, what happened?"

Lalavava heaved a trembling breath. "I.. I can't tell you."

"why not?"

"... I don't know."

"Olga," Oceanbird pleaded in a ginger tone. "Please tell me what has happened. I need to know what happened because I am getting worried sick about you and your brother. Now tell me, what happened?"

Lalavava sighed here as she looked up towards the heavens trying her best to calm her scattered emotions that were now all out of whack. She then looked back down at the ground and clutched her stomach tightly. _Here we go_. She gulped.

"Mom..." She started slowly. _Please don't let her be mad at me. _"...We got into a car wreck..."

-X-

* * *

A/N: I was thinking of taking the cross bit part out bc I thought it was a little too much, but my editors told me to just keep it bc it lets people know that God is still with us no matter what. So I kept it. And thats how Oceanbird was able to reach them. God had made their mom call and they finally answered (despite the last chapter). God sure has his funny ways of showing us he still has our back huh? Hehe. Always have faith guys in yourself and in God. Trust me you're never alone. You've always got at least one person who will stand by you till the end. Alright later!


End file.
